thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fireflies
'Fireflies '''is an episode of the eighth season. Plot Matt the Ballast Spreader has been on Sodor for a while, and as he has soon figured out, every day's a special day on Sodor. He loved the Sodor Island, and the engines all seemed nice. He loved every holiday. He loved Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter, and even Halloween. But if there is one holiday Matt loved most, it was Earth day. He probably cared about the earth more than any other engine he has ever known. One earth day, the Fat Controller came to see Matt. "Some ballast needs replacing near Arlesdale. You must go there and be back tonight." said the fat Controller. "Yes, sir." Matt said, and soon he was on his way. He soon got to Arlesdale, and he got to work. He was just setting some fresh ballast when suddenly Duck puffed by. "They are all over near the suspension bridge!" Matt looked up from the ballast laying operation. "Huh? WHAT'S all over the Suspension Bridge? Wolves?" "No," chuckled Duck. "Fireflies. They are glowing bugs, and they are quite beautiful." Matt liked to look at fireflies. He almost couldn't wait until it was time to go home. At long last, it was time for Matt to go home. "Bye, everyone." He said, and made his way back to the dieselworks. Soon, he came up to the Sodor Suspension Bridge. there, were a million little glowing creatures! Matt was very surprised. "Look at all the fireflies!" He cried. He soon looked at all of them. He wanted to stay all night, but BoCo, Dart and Den would be waiting for him at the shed. Matt was so excited, he thought that he was the coolest engine of all. "I am Matt, King of the Fireflies." He announced. At long last, he left his flying friends and went home. The next morning, Matt woke up from his dream about the fireflies. "I love fireflies." He said happily to the other diesels. "Sure thing." BoCo said, "I understand your feelings." "Me, too." Said Dart. Matt soon left, and he made it to the Docks to pick up some lamps. They were in open frieght cars, but the tarps weren't on properly. Matt didn't know this, and he soon set off, unknowing of the danger ahead. He soon passed the Sodor Suspension Bridge. With his happy thoughts in mind. He hit a bump in the track, and one of the lamps fall out of the freight car, and the light turned on. Matt didn't know about this at the time. Matt got down to the station with his load. The workman looked over it, and he noticed the tarp. "This looks rather incorrect." He grimaced. "but, I bet no lamps fell out." Gordon looked over and saw Matt. "I hear you like fireflies now." "They remind me of earth." smiled Matt. Gordon scoffed. "Fireflies are nothing more than lamps with wing," He snorted. "I suggest you ignore them." and with that, Gordon left. Matt took no notice of Gordon. "He's just jealous of my new found devotion," He smiled. Later that night, Matt could see nothing on the Sodor Suspension Bridge but a big ball of fireflies huddled on a big light. Matt soon found out what it was. "Grease and oil!" He exclaimed. "It's a lamp. It must of fallen out of one of my frieght cars." Just then, Duck rolled past with his coaches, Alice and Mirabel. "Good evening, Matthew." He said. However, Duck blew the lamp off of the bridge. "No wait!" Matt stamered, but the lamp tumbled off of the bridge and into the ravine below. Matt WAS surprised. "My precious fireflies." He sighed. "They....died." Matt grumbled profusely all the way back to the sheds. The next morning when Matt got up, he was still upset. He went to the quarry and still complained. "What's the matter, Matthew?" asked Ben. "You seem upset. Bill, we should leave him alone. He's going to get scrapped today, apparently. Let's make his last day happy." Mavis rolled up. 'William, Benjamin, leave Matt alone." she scolded. "Sure thing," Bill chuckled, and the twins puffed away. "Sorry about that, Matt." Mavis said. "Don't worry, it's not their fault." said Matt. "it really isn't mine either." and he explained about the whole firefly thing. Mavis blinked once Matt had finished. "That's DOES sound bad." Mavis said sadly. Matt silently agreed, and left to Arlesdale. He grumbled all day, everywhere he went. He grubled past James, who was very upset, as he was looking forward to a nice conversation. All Matt could think about were the fireflies' fate. That night, Matt was still mad, and he rumbled over the Sodor Suspension Bridge. There were fireflies everywhere, but all Matt could think about was the death a few of them had met the previous night. A few of them surrounded him, and he soon perked up, at least a little bit. They even started blinking their light, as if to say, "It's alright, Matt. We feel bad, too. But WE are still here." Matt felt like it was alright after all. The ballast spreader soon was able to look past the fact that his friends left him, becuase he still had other friends, who were just as special. Characters *Gordon *Duck *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Mavis *Dart *Matt *Den (does not speak)'' *Donald (cameo) Category:Season 8 Category:Thomas Chuggington's Episodes Category:Future Releases Category:Episodes without Pics